Don't mess with my Facebook
by Dracoslittlewhorecrux
Summary: Leah is chatting with Jacob and he told her to go to Sam's Facebook profile... What she will discover there? Will she become bitchier than she alredy is?


**Disclaimer:** The characters here aren't mine, they belong to Stephenie Meyer... Because if they were mine Jacob had not imprinted the little blood-sucker and Sam would be dead.

* * *

**Don't mess with my Facebook**

_~Jake... I don't bark, I howl~ Has logged in._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Don't worry, be bitchy (; says: Hi, mighty alpha._

_~Jake... I don't bark, I howl~ says: Fuck off, Clearwater._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Don't worry, be bitchy (; says: C'mon, don't be such a baby... I just wanted to say hi._

_~Jake... I don't bark, I howl~ says: And...? I don't believe you, sure you're going to begin with your bitchy talk._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Don't worry, be bitchy (; says: And nothing. I don't feel bitchy today (:_

_~Jake... I don't bark, I howl~ says: Yeah, right!_

•_Leeh-Leeh• Don't worry, be bitchy (; says: That's what bothers me, you think that I can't be nice for at least one day._

_~Jake... I don't bark, I howl~ says: Fine, sorry... That's a problem, you know? That stuff that you're not in bitch mode today._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Don't worry, be bitchy (; says: Why?_

_~Jake... I don't bark, I howl~ says: Emm... Just go to Sam's Facebook._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Don't worry, be bitchy (; says: What? Why should I do that?_

_~Jake... I don't bark, I howl~ says: I'm not gonna tell you. Just do it._

Leah looked at the screen of the ordinateur thinkingn of what Jacob told her to do. Finally, after a battle with herself, she went to Facebook and logged in. She searched Sam's profile and found what Jacob didn't want to tell her, she almost past out right there. She kept staring at her ex's Facebook profile trying to proceess it. No, it can't be posible... They couldn't do it... They... They... NO WAY! She cursed out loud and started to freak out.

_~Jake... I don't bark, I howl~ says: Leah? You ok? Sorry, I really couldn't tell you such a thing..._

She didn't respond at Jake and started to write a message in Sam's wall. She was really pist off and hurted, she was feeling more betrayed than when she found out that Sam changed her because of her cousin Emily. She published the message and then Jacob talked to her again.

_~Jake... I don't bark, I howl~ says: Are you insane? Leah, what the hell did you do? Sam's gonna be pretty mad at this! You fucked it up, girl._

Sam Uley was in shock. What the fuck did she do? He spected something like this from her, but not by Facebook! He took a deep breath and read again the message in his wall in Facebook. She really went crazy, now he was sure of that. All her bitchness came out with that message: "_**Leah Clearwater. **__I can't not believe you did it! You're such an egocentric and selfish guy! How could you go and marry her in Las Vegas? You fucker! I wish I could hate you, but you know I can't. Argh! Fuck you, Sam. You and your stupid wife!"_

_What the fuck happened to Leah?_, Sam thought. He clicked the "delete" button and eliminated the message published on his Facebook wall. In moments and situations like that, he wished he was Leah's alpha. He would like to have revenge, but then he thinks Leah's hurt, just that, she feels betrayed even when she knows how the things are.

_#Big Sam# I'm in charge, obey me! says: Hey._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Bitchy & Drama Queen mode on says: Fuck you._

_#Big Sam# I'm in charge, obey me! says: We need to talk, seriously._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Bitchy & Drama Queen mode on says: I have nothing to talk with you. Everything I got to say I did it by FB. So fuck off and don't bother me._

_#Big Sam# I'm in charge, obey me! says: No, it's not over yet. That thing you posted in my wall was unnecessary! So what if I married Em? You knew this was gonna happen anyways._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Bitchy & Drama Queen mode on says: Ok, fine! Don't need to remind me that!_

_#Big Sam# I'm in charge, obey me! says: Sorry. But, Leeh-Leeh, please, for God's shake, stop this! You're hurting yourself. I don't care myself, and Em's not gonna know it, it's ok, but please, if you continue it's gonna be worse for you._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Bitchy & Drama Queen mode on says: What do you want?_

_#Big Sam# I'm in charge, obey me! says: Besides what I alredy said... Stay away from my Facebook, please. Don't post melodramatic stuff, at least not in my wall._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Bitchy & Drama Queen mode on says: Got it._

•_Leeh-Leeh• Bitchy & Drama Queen mode on. Has logged out._

Sam knew that Leah was bitchier in that moment so he decided not to continue with the drama for that day. _At least she's not in my pack anymore_, he thought. Sam logged in in his Twitter account and felt like someone has slaped him: Leah posted something in Twitter too! Oh holy shit!

"_**LittleBitchyLeah**__ Hope your future kids don't come barking __**TheRealMightyAlphaSam **__**EmilySorryIstoleYourBoyfriend**__... You said Facebook, not Twitter, Sammy (: __**#ItsgoodtobeaBITCH**_"

-Fucking bitch...- Sam took a really deep breathe and cursed the day someone invented Faceboook and Twitter, and the day Leah learned how to use them. Fucking Internet.

**THE END**


End file.
